Pemain Cinta
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Jika boleh, Sasuke akan menyalahkan Tuhan atas ini. Menyalahkan mengapa "orang itu" di ciptakan dengan bentuk yang sangat sempurna kelewat batas dan sensual. Tapi, kala raga tak dapat mempertemukan, Loki datang mengemban strategi unik dari otaknya dan tertawa untuk mengakhiri gejala.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Begitupun dengan Wanda dan Pietro dan lain-lain mereka milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pemain Cinta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika boleh, Sasuke akan menyalahkan Tuhan atas ini. Menyalahkan mengapa orang itu di ciptakan dengan bentuk yang sangat sempurna kelewat batas dan sensual. Tapi, kala raga tak dapat mempertemukan, Loki datang mengemban strategi unik dari otaknya dan tertawa untuk mengakhiri gejala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini gelap. Segelap keheningan di jembatan yang menghubungkan dunia iblis dan dunia manusia. Terlepas dari dingin dan hentak gejolak turun salju saat itu, Sasuke masih berada di luar, berjalan dengan cara yang aneh sesekali bersiul.

Dia mabuk. Mabuk berat.

Parah.

Ikonik dari percepatan di seluruh jagad menepuk jidat, miris melihat kelakuan temannya yang sudah di luar batas. Di belakang sana, sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, Pietro sedikit menggerutu. Kepalanya berputar-putar, tapi dia tidak minum, seluruh cangkirnya tumpah ruah akibat kehebohan yang semena-mena.

Yang benar saja! Pikir Pietro. Wanda di goda lagi oleh durjana mentahan seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Untung saja waktu itu Wanda berontak dan Hill mengamuk. Ini terjadi di bar, entah siapa yang mengajak rombongan ke sana, seingat Pietro, Stark yang mengundang mereka, Pietro setuju saja dan tak terlalu memikirkan ini.

Namun, hal aneh mulai terjadi. Sasuke langsung saja membual seperti buaya playboy, menyentuh area-area tertentu Wanda dengan seduktif. Saat itu memang terjadi hal lucu dari mulai Rogers mendadak cegukan dan berhutbah ria dan Stark terkikik sendiri bersama assistant virtual.

Setidaknya tindakan kurang masuk akalnya ini bisa di hentikan. Dengan hantaman di atas kepala Sasuke dari Hill dan Pietro dalam waktu bersamaan. Sempat terjadi kegemparan dan ruangan mendadak berubah seperti kapal pecah. Untung saja Hulk tidak mengamuk atau bar pribadi Stark akan hancur seperti debu yang berterbangan.

Ingin marah, tapi tak bisa. Pietro akan di anggap super gila jika menghajar lelaki mabuk yang sempoyongan dan tertawa-tertawa sendiri. Tapi, apa Sasuke tahu kalau Wanda memiliki hubungan darah yang kental dengan Pietro?

Semoga saja Sasuke tak tahu. Pietro dan Wanda itu kembar, tapi mungkin Sasuke terlalu tolol untuk menghapal hal seperti itu.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, Sas.." Pietro mendelik tajam, menepuk beberapakali punggung Sasuke yang tengah muntah-muntah di pojokan, Pietro menahan mual beberakali, ia sebenarnya ingin muntah juga akibat bau yang di keluarkan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Woi, dengar itu tidak, Sas?"

Lagi-lagi hanya gerutu tak jelas yang Sasuke katakan, sebuah kalimat teramat gila yang akan membuat Rogers tutup telinga dan menggeleng-geleng. Andai saja teman-teman Avengers ada di sini, membantu mengusir bala dari kiriman seorang Sasuke. Yang lainnya sudah lepas, termasuk Clint yang tidak pernah komen banyak.

Pietro tepuk jidat lagi, tetapi kali ini akibat kelelahan. Ia meregangkan leher, berjalan lunglai seperti linglung tak seperti biasanya. Ia lantas duduk di atas sofa, memainkan remot dan meregangkan otot-otot, sejarak kemudian Pietro mulai kehilangan antensi dan kesadarannya.

Lalu.

Tertidur.

"WHOAAAAA!"

Teriakan membahana yang di lontarkan seperti lemparan granat buat Tn. Maximoff panik.

"PIETRO MAXIMOFF, ITU APA?"

Teriakan kembali terdengar. Suara Sasuke itu

Secepat matahari terbit dan terkejut bukan main. Pietro langsung bangkit bak kerasukan, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, menyipitkan mata kala surya bergelora.

Bola matanya langsung melotot.

Rumahnya hancur.

Oke. Hanya jendela yang pecah dan tembok sebelah kanan menghilang bagai sebuah debu. Pietro mengusap mata, memijat kening dan minum air putih. Saat itu, barulah ia sadar.

Eh, orang ini...

Haruskah Tn. Maximoff mengucapkan salam?

"Oh, hei.. Loki?"

* * *

Sasuke tertawa geli lain dengan Pietro yang panik dan mencari-cari nomor teman-teman Avengers di buku telepon. Tapi, berkali-kali ia mencoba hanya nomor Peter Parker yang bisa di hubungi, ia juga tidak mungkin meminta bantuan bocah itu atau Pietro akan di tertawakan di atas kegagahannya sebagai Quicksilver selama ini.

Jadi, Pietro hanya mengatakan hal-hal basi yang membuat Parker mengeryit di balik selubung biru langit siang hari.

"Mau apa kau?"

Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang telontar dari mulut Pietro.

"Aku? Tidak. Dia yang meminta.." Loki menunjuk Sasuke. "Tidak ada urusan denganmu, Tn. Maximoff.."

"Ini rumahku. Kau yang menghancurkannya dan ini ilegal, hell.."

"Tanya saja pada si mata aneh ini. Kau akan tahu kenapa aku ke sini. Dan jangan coba-coba hubungi si pembawa petir.."

Pietro tertawa penuh sindir. "Storm?"

Yang di anggap serius oleh Loki. "Siapa?"

Pietro memijat batang hidungnya. "Duh.." Di tatapnya Sasuke penuh hayat. "Mana, tanggung jawabmu.."

Mereka bertiga saling beradu pandang, minus Sasuke yang tertawa basi karena "ritualnya" berhasil terselaraskan. Di tatapnya satu persatu makhluk super power ini oleh Sasuke. Yang satu mata zambrud licik hobi manipulator dan yang satunya lagi pria kocak yang jenaka.

Dalam helaan napas, Sasuke langsung bicara. "Aku meminta pada Loki supaya bisa menaklukan Wanda..."

Kedua lelaki di depan Sasuke melongo. "HAAA!"

Sebuah kursi melayang ke atas ubun-ubun Sasuke. "Hell, ini gila! Aku tidak mau kau memiliki Wanda!"

Yang satunya lagi, Dewa dari tempat lain bergejolak. "Aku bukan dokter cinta.."

"Oh, hei tenang. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kalian minta.."

Loki menyeringai. "Apapun?"

"Asal jangan menghancurkan Avengers.." Pietro menambahi. "...dan X-men."

* * *

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menatap jam tangannya beberapa kali, tersenyum penuh goda dari balik jendela mobil sedang di sebelahnya, Pietro terus mengoceh di balik kungkungan Loki yang tertawa sinis. Harus di akui, Sasuke setuju dengan kontrak tanpa materai yang Loki ajukan.

Jangan penasaran, sebab Tn. Maximoff ini tidak di beri tahu, meski hanya satu huruf. Jadi, mungkin itu hal-hal basi yang tak dapat di terima Pietro, membuat si super sonic itu mengamuk dan menerbangan barang-barang ke atas ubun-ubun Sasuke.

Setelah mengajukan beberapa lembar pertanyaan dari selembar kertas. Loki dan Sasuke setuju untuk menemui Wanda plus Pietro untuk pembicara pada step kedua, kalau-kalau perempuan berambut merah itu tidak terima atau melakukan hal di luar kemampuan sang Dewa. Jadi, Pietro hanya cadangan yang bersifat maksimal.

"Angkat kakimu dan pergi, aku harus tahu apa kau cukup ahli membuat hati Wanda bergetar?"

"Tentu saja.."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, mengusap rambutnya pelan dan menyemprotkan minyak wangi. Ia nampak bergelora, sangat. Di tatapnya bayangan wajah dari balik smarphone hasil dari kerja paruh waktu di menara Avengers, kali ini Sasuke akan siap. Melakukan ini dan itu. Seperti yang Loki sarankan.

Di tatapnya Pietro dengan tajam oleh Sasuke, seolah akan memanterai, sementara sang target meringkuk dalam amarah.

"Apa sih yang kau rencanakan wahai Dewa.."

Sasuke mendekati Pietro, memainkan helaiannya pelan dengan wajah sensual. "Hanya.. hanya hal-hal baru.."

Sebuah pukulan spektakuler tertahan di permukaan perut dan kepala Sasuke, buat lelaki berambut hitam itu muntah-muntah. Pietro langsung marah. "Jangan dekati aku, tolol. Aku tidak tanya padamu dan aku ini bukan gay.."

"Ugh.. ya ma-maaf. Aku hanya melakukan test.."

Test? Test macam apa? Ini gila!

Saat itu juga dengan rona wajah di pipi yang tak mengalahkan gejala sebuah tomat, Sasuke melenggang, menutupi wajah meronanya setelah menggoda Pietro seperti itu. Oke, mungkin dia sedikit bingung tentang perasaannya atau memang Sasuke hobi menggoda semua jenis.

Siapa yang tak naksir Pietro?

Dia itu lucu.

Loki menendang punggung Sasuke, kesal karena pemuda itu terlalu lama dalam berkomitmen. "Lekas pergi sialan..."

Akhirnya Sasuke tiba di sana, menara Avengers dengan cara yang lain. Dengan pakaian yang kelewat rapi dan wangi. Ia lebih enerjik dan lebih... err.. seksi. Segala sesuatu di sana nampak biasa, dari mulai hadiah-hadiah dan hiasan bunga yang di dedikasikan untuk para Avengers juga hal-hal aneh lain.

Dasar fangirl.

Sambutan hangat di dapatkan, Sasuke mengangkat tangan untuk sebuah salam, di sana Sasuke mendapati lelaki bertubuh atletis yang selalu berbicara formal. Senyum terpatri tatapan heran dan sedikit aneh.

"Uchiha temannya Pietro 'kan?"

Itu Rogers yang bertanya.

"Um.."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menemui Wanda.."

"Tumben. Dia ada di atas dengan Natasha.. cari saja."

Belum juga Sasuke melangkah, sebuah tatapan heran dan aroma parfum wanita berjarak dua meter masuk ke penciuman, begitu manis membuat hatinya takluk. Saat itu juga, ia melihat sang pujaan. Wanda Maximoff yang kepusingan memegang kepala.

Ia melewati Sasuke, lewat bahu dan cuek sambil memegangi kepala.

"Hei.."

Wanda melirik, tak jelas. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bicara..."

Wanda nampak serius dan Rogers menghilang seperti seekor burung. Dia tahu ini bukan urusannya.

Wanda nampak kikuk. "Soal?"

Satu langkah, Sasuke mencoba.

Dua langkah, ia mendekati.

Tiga langkah, tangan terkalung di leher.

Wanda diam dalam posisi, melirik lewat bahu wajah Sasuke yang enggan untuk menggoda. Kepala lelaki itu mendekat, menyelipkan helaian ke telinga.

Lalu melakukan hal lebih brutal.

"Ngghh... Sas.."

Langsung saja Sasuke melepas pelukan di leher Wanda. Ia paham betul efek dari gigitan di telinga itu seperti apa, lantas, Sasuke mundur, menutupi wajah super meronanya dengan apa adanya.

"Wan-wanda..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau menyepakati sesuatu. Ini soal.." ada jeda. "...Pietro."

* * *

Apasih? Ya? APA? Tunggu saja


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Begitupun dengan Wanda dan Pietro dan lain-lain mereka milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pemain Cinta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika boleh, Sasuke akan menyalahkan Tuhan atas ini. Menyalahkan mengapa orang itu di ciptakan dengan bentuk yang sangat sempurna kelewat batas dan sensual. Tapi, kala raga tak dapat mempertemukan, Loki datang mengemban strategi unik dari otaknya dan tertawa untuk mengakhiri gejala.

.

.

.

Malam itu, keesokan hari setelah Wanda ditemui Sasuke. Ia bercerita panjang lebar pada Natasha juga Hill yang sebenarnya hanya ingin tahu. Percayalah, perempuan memang seperti itu. Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai pembicaraan sebenarnya, tapi itu semua bermula saat Steve keceplosan bertanya soal ini dan itu.

Kepo!

Pikir Wanda, Sasuke benar-benar aneh, berani menemui Wanda dan bermain dengan cinta, walau sebenarnya tidak seperti itu ceritanya. Wanda kira, Pietro sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan tatap muka langsung, seperti yang di lakukan di bar milik Stark, tapi yang terjadi malah sesuatu yang menggemparkan.

Natasha dan Hill banyak sekali berkomentar, malah terlampau cerewet, sebagian dari itu jawaban yang jenaka atau sebuah sentilan halus yang menggelikan, tidak masuk di akal dan terlalu banyak kepura-puraan.

"Mau tidak aku memberitahu Vision?"

"Untuk apa? Dia tidak perlu tahu soal ini, lagi pula ini masalahku, Nat. Aku tidak mau Vision tahu."

Hill mengangkat bahu. "Reiko?"

Natasha sedikit kesal. "Ah, si artis Girlband itu! Kau yakin dia mau? Dia sedang ambil libur dari Stark dan pergi ke Korea."

"Kenapa dia di sebut Girlband sih? Dia kan bukan artis, hanya kebetulan saja kenal dengan artis."

Nat tertawa masam. "Heh, sekolah di SMA seni dan punya guru super ganteng yang merambah menjadi produser, Rei sudah pantas di sebut Girlband."

"Kalau di lihat dari sisi sana sih, kau benar, Nat."

Memikirkan soal Reiko dan meminta bantuan gadis itu mungkin ide bagus. Reiko itu pintar, Stark suka padanya tapi hanya sebatas rekan untuk memecahkan masalah jika ia tak setuju dengan Bruce. Tapi dalam beberapa hal Reiko akan sangat menjengkelkan, dia agak keras kepala dan sedikit gila.

Oke, cara bicaranya memang tidak sebrutal Tony. Tapi pemikirannya yang aneh dan luar biasa membingungkan ini dapat membuat orang lain salah paham. Mungkin karena dia terlalu cerdas dan memiliki trik lumayan aneh.

Tapi, tentu saja Reiko tak semudah itu mengiyakan. Reiko akan menolak mentah-mentah jika itu soal Sasuke. Menjadi bagian kecil dari Avengers saja sudah menjadi hal membanggakan bagi Tony Stark, lagi pula Reiko tidak pernah komen banyak soal percintaan. Dia mungkin akan tertawa kasar jika mendengar permohonan seperti itu.

Di antara para Avengers lain, Reiko lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol bersama Steve, itu karena mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama walau agak kuno atau kadang Stark jika memang benar-benar terpaksa. Pemikiran yang sama dengan Steve bukan berarti saling suka, Reiko tidak seperti itu.

Lagi pula Reiko naksir cowok lain. Tapi dia tidak pernah cerita orang itu siapa. Mungkin saja itu Steve atau salah satu murid di Xavier School, dia berasal dari sana.

Atau mungkin si Winter Soldier? Mereka pernah kepergok minum kopi berdua.

Eh.

Jika Natasha dan Hill melakukan itu, maksudnya meminta bantuan pada Reiko, mereka mungkin hanya mendapat tatapan dingin plus sumpah aneh berbahasa halus. Percayalah, Reiko hanya mempercayai Charles Xavier dan beberapa orang seperti Steve.

"Memangnya si Sasuke itu benar-benar mengatakannya? Itu mengerikan."

Wanda mengenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan berteriak kecil. "Tentu saja Nat! Aku sampai merinding."

"Rahasiakan ini, Wanda. Mungkin Piet akan bertindak."

Hill benar. Tapi, apa iya?

* * *

"Kau itu Dewa atau apa? Hal seperti ini sudah lumrah di luaran sana! Seperti acara pencomblangan yang memalukan itu. Dasar."

Sasuke tersenyum nakal. "Kurasa ini keren." Lanjutnya sembari menghirup aroma rangkaian bunga krisan biru dan kuning di dalam bucket. Loki bilang, ia sudah memanterai beberapa hal yang tak banyak orang tahu kedalam bucket bunga itu dan siapa yang tahu jika cara ini akan berhasil.

Loki, gitu loh.

"Duh, mahakarya yang cringe." Komen Pietro cerdas. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke dan sang kontraktor ini. Bagi Pietro, ia hanya ingin lepas dari perkara ini dan menyelamatkan saudara perempuannya dari genggaman cinta Sasuke.

Kala mengotak-ngatik ponsel, Sasuke bertanya dengan nada aneh. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau kenal dengan Reiko?"

"Reiko? Tentu saja, dia itu-"

Sasuke memotong. "Bukan padamu, Pietro."

Jika bukan pada Pietro, berarti ia sedang bertanya pada Loki, tapi sang korban dari pertanyaan ini hanya mengidikan bahu. Serasa itu bukanlah hal penting yang harus di pertimbangkan. Tapi, Loki berpikir, mungkin saja Reiko ini akan menyusahkan jalur dari kontrak. Jadi, dia akan siap siaga jika gadis itu mulai meruntuhkan pertahanan.

"Duh, kalau Wanda cerita pada gadis itu semuanya akan hancur." Timpal Sasuke kesal.

Pietro tertawa meledek. "Tidak, jika menyangkut dirimu, Sasuke. Dia membencimu..."

Pietro tahu Reiko amat membenci Sasuke dengan alasan yang kurang jelas. Mereka dari belahan dunia yang hampir sama, seharusnya mereka dekat. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Reiko memang hebat dalam memilih teman dan ia cukup loyal pada mereka semua dan jangan mencoba untuk mengkhianati gadis itu atau kau akan lenyap seperti sebuah debu. Dia cukup handal menyembunyikan mayat.

"Reiko, dia memang kenapa?" Akhirnya, Loki penasaran juga. Padahal ia bisa mencari soal gadis itu di dalam otak perpustakaan ini. Ayolah, ia hanya ingin mengobrol.

Sasuke tersenyum masam. "Dia favoritenya Stark. Rambutnya cokelat, menggunakan kacamata. Dia sinis dan manis lumayan jago bertarung dan akrobatik."

Loki memutar bola mata. "Bukan yang seperti itu, tolol."

Sasuke mengamuk. "Lalu yang seperti apa?" Ia berontak, menyambar kunci mobil, bucket bunga. Tak lupa seringai nakal serta bonus jari tengah. "Aku pergi..."

Peitro memutar bola mata, melihat kerpergian dari penampakan sang Uchiha. Kehabisan akal rupanya si Maximoff ini. Padahal, jika ia mau, ia bisa mencegat Sasuke dan melempar lelaki itu dari atas genteng rumah tetangga.

"Duh, apa yang baru saja kau berikan, hero?"

"Apa, Tn. Maximoff? Itu bunga Krisan.."

Pietro tertawa menyindir. "Hanya bunga saja, hero?"

"Nope. Kau sendiri akan tahu bagaimana pesona sebuah bunga."

Oh, Tuhan.

Loki pasti bercanda.

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada khalayak, ia mempertontonkan pesonanya pada semua orang yang ada di Manhattan. Beberapa diantara mereka ada tatapan sinis dan juga aneh tapi ada juga yang terpesona oleh lirikan manis bertajuk kemesraan yang ada dalam bola mata hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke mendapat kabar baik hari ini, ia mendapat jadwal jalan-jalan Wanda dari Loki. Bersyukur sekali lelaki itu mendapat kemudahan yang tentu saja menguntungkan Sasuke dalam kasus percintaan ini.

Sebuah kafe. Wanda tengah duduk sendiran dengan cardingan merah yang menjadi favorite sebagai seni atas keindahan tubuh, ia menikmati satu gelas kopi dingin yang manis.

"Halo, Wanda!"

Wanda menoleh, agak kaget sebagai ekspresi pertama yang di utarakan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu ke semua arah, tidak ada siapapun yang nampak mencurigakan di luaran sana. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja Pietro ada di sana atau Vision yang setengah mengamuk.

"Um? Sasuke ada apa?"

Wanda agaknya sedikit waspada, setelah kejadian di gedung Avengers itu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Ia juga tidak tahan dengan kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi pada jantung dan otaknya. Wanda grogi dan takut. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Sasuke bukan tipe pendamba seperti ini. Jadi, tentunya ini menjadi suatu keganjilan yang sangat memilukan.

Sasuke tersenyum nakal. "Aku merindukanmu." Di peluk tubuh mungil Wanda dalam kungkungan abadi dari Sasuke. Menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Wanda yang menjadi candu asmara. Perlahan, Sasuke bermain nakal di antara belahan leher Wanda, buat gadis itu mengerang yang kemudian pada aksi berikutnya mendorong tubuh sang pelaku tanpa ada izin.

"Sas, hentikan!"

Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Ups, maaf..."

Di sambarnya bunga krisan oleh Wanda. "Well, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya kau itu kenapa."

"Apa maksudmu, sayang?"

"Kalau kau naksir sama Pietro katakan saja! Kau tak perlu mengambil simpati dariku."

Saat itu juga. Wajah Sasuke memucat.


End file.
